


can't get you out of my head

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Skype Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Meiko overhears Deft engaging in a late-night "conversation" with Rekkles.





	can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AeonWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonWing/gifts).



Tian Ye wakes up in the middle of the night to Hyukkyu murmuring and shuffling around in the practice room next door. He considers going out and telling him to quiet down, but he’s too comfortable in his nest of blankets to move. 

He’s about to fall back asleep when he hears the first moan.

Tian Ye is instantly alert. Was that...Hyukkyu couldn’t possibly be...In the practice room, of all places?

He strains his ears. Soon there’s another moan, a little louder this time, followed by the distinct sounds of clothing being removed.

“...Look so good,” somebody says in English. Hyukkyu murmurs something back in Korean, voice quiet but carrying a seductive quality that Tian Ye has never heard before. Just hearing it makes him blush.

Overcome with curiousity, Tian Ye tiptoes into the hall and cracks open the door to the practice room. Peering inside, he sees a topless Hyukkyu sitting in front of his computer, illuminated by the glow of his monitor. Skype is pulled up on his screen, showing footage of a similarly topless blond man. With a jolt, Tian Ye realizes this man is Rekkles.

“Are you ready, babe?” Rekkles asks. Hyukkyu nods, reaching down to palm at his crotch.

Tian Ye lets out a little gasp, causing Hyukkyu’s head to whip around toward the sound. Tian Ye scrambles away from the door and back to his room, heart pounding in his. Hyukkyu is...is having Skype sex with Rekkles. In the room right next to his.

Tian Ye squeezes his eyes shut and tries to go back to sleep, but Hyukkyu’s moans, his pale chest in the dim light of his monitor, and and the way he touched himself all echo wildly in his mind.

“Ah...Martin…” Hyukkyu keens, followed by a wet slapping sound. Tian Ye’s face burns, and his dick twitches in his thin pyjama pants. Suddenly, his cocoon of blankets feels like too much coverage.

Hyukkyu moans again as Rekkles murmurs words of praise and encouragement. Tian Ye presses his face into his pillow. God, he’s almost totally hard just listening to them do this. His hand inches toward the hem of his pants. Dare he…?

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Rekkles says in a low voice. Tian Ye gives in and slips a hand inside his pants, running his thumb slowly against the base of his cock. He lets out a whimper at the same time as Hyukkyu does, voices mixing together in the sordid confines of Tian Ye’s mind.

Touching himself like this, in the dead of the night with Hyukkyu doing dirty things in the next room, makes everything feel intense. Pleasure fills Tian Ye in little waves, as he strokes himself in time with the noises Hyukkyu makes. He can feel his pulse pounding in his head, in his throat, in his dick almost. 

Tian Ye thumbs the tip of his cock and almost wails with pleasure. Hurriedly, he slaps his other hand against his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping. Despite this, he can’t help but imagine what would happen if Hyukkyu happened to hear him and came over to investigate thes sound.

He strokes himself fast as he closes his eyes, picturing Hyukkyu getting up from his computer, crawling into Tian Ye’s bed next to him, touching himself and Tian Ye until they’re both incoherent, moaning messes. Tian Ye would touch Hyukkyu too, maybe get on his knees and take Hyukkyu’s cock into his mouth until he forgets who Rekkles even is.

Tian Ye comes into his hand with a muffled gasp, smearing the inside of his underwear and pyjamas with cum. As he lies there, breathing slowly evening out as he comes down from the high of orgasm, he can hear Hyukkyu moving his chair around and unplugging his computer. He and Rekkles must have finished without Tian Ye noticing. 

Hyukkyu slowly pads into the hallway. The floor creaks as he stands in front of Tian Ye’s doorway, not moving for several moments. Tian Ye holds his breath, wondering if Hyukkyu managed to hear him after all.

Slowly, the floor creaks again as Hyukkyu walks away, back to his room. Tian Ye breathes a deep sigh, though he’s not sure if it’s from relief or disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Aeonwing for being a good pal.


End file.
